Four Johto Idiots (Discontinued)
by Illusions of Insanity
Summary: After certain circumstances force Lyra and Ethan to move out of New Bark Town, they soon take up an old friend's offer and move into the city of Goldenrod. However, with the addition of a certain redhead, things are bound to be very shaky for a while. Will four trainers learn to live under one roof and survive, or will they end up at each others throats and just acting like idiots?
1. The Vauge Pilot Episode!

In the bustling streets of Goldenrod, two figures weaved in and out of the daily crowds, both of them mastering the flow of traffic in Johto's largest city after seven years on the road. One of the figures, the one currently leading the other along, was wearing a pair of BlackGlasses on her face and an oversized hoodie, hoping to avoid drawing attention. The other figure, being not as well-known around these parts, simply wore his usual garb of a red jacket and black shorts, his overstuffed bag slamming into his shoulder with every step.

The male figure stopped for a moment and motioned towards a back alley. The leader looked back and nodded in agreement before the duo slipped into the dark shadows of the towering metal buildings.

The girl pulled off her hood with a huff of annoyance as soon as they were out of sight, earning a chuckle from her companion. She shifted the shades on her nose with a frown before finally speaking.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?"

Her partner nodded and reached into his back pocket for a crumpled sheet of paper. "She said to meet her at the address right here, so I'm certain we're on the right track."

The girl nodded and slipped the hood back on, some of her chocolate locks sticking to her cheeks and forehead.

They then slipped effortlessly back into the massive sea of moving humans, blending in with tourists and locals alike. They turned down street after street, the leading female occasionally checking around to make sure that no one could recognize her out and about at such an early hour.

After about an hour and a half of walking, the duo stopped outside of a small café. With a unified nod, they slipped inside of the glass door.

They were instantly consumed by the overhead smoke of countless customers, the sounds of slow jazz wafting to their ears. A few of the patrons were enjoying a game of pool on the other side of the room, the tough-looking bikers giving the two new faces glares of challenge.

The girl, once she had noticed this, silently stopped walking. Her partner passed her as he decided to find their target, allowing her to take on this challenge alone. The much older man at the cue gave her a grimace and motioned to his belt of two Pokémon. The girl simply laughed as she pulled the edge up on her sweater. The man's eyes grew wide as he found her carrying a full team, six well-polished Pokéballs glistening in the odd lighting of this obscure hang-out. The man glared at the girl, daring her to explain herself.

She remained absolutely silent as she casually lifted a hand to her shades and lowered them as to shoot the man a glare of her own. The man was pierced straight through as her cold hazels shot their bullets at him, making him let out a gasp of shock and stagger backwards. She chuckled at this, shook her head and went to join her partner as the man's opponent rushed to his aid.

The girl found the black-haired boy sitting at the bar with a labcoat-donning figure, the two engaged in some sort of conversation. The girl slipped into the free seat to the figure's left and grinned as the bartender made himself useful and got her a chocolate mocha.

The figure made no movements as she slowly smiled at the two who sat beside her. The cup of coffee quickly raced towards the farthest female with accurate movements, the girl simply stopping it with her hand and bringing it to her lips.

"...How would you calm a great bird of fire?" The figure spoke in a clear tone with an unmistakable feminine ring to it.

The brunette beside her just chuckled and answered quietly, "You quench his taste for battling."

The figure in the middle nodded and slowly spun around in her red barstool, stopping when she could remove herself from her seat without disturbing the two beside her. She then rose to her feet and casually motioned for the two to follow her as she made her way to the door.

The male figure quietly followed her without a second's hesitation, leaving his partner to bring up the rear. The girl slipped out, coffee in hand but stopped abruptly before she had taken ten steps. She lifted her free hand to her head in a display of forgetfulness before pulling a bit of Poké out of her pocket and tossing on the counter. The bartender gave her a small nod of approval as she then followed her companions out the door.

* * *

The trio soon found themselves alone on the outskirts of the bustling metropolis, the three figures standing directly on the street that lead to the few houses the town had left alone towards the nearby forest. The hooded figure, her mocha long since finished, slipped out of her covering and let out a heavy breath of relief as the weight on her chest was lifted. She then lowered her BlackGlasses off of her face, folded them with calculated movements and tucked them away in the yellow bag on her shoulder.

"Well then," The brunette teased her hair with closed eyes for a moment before slowly opening them with a smirk. "I'm certainly glad to be out of that death-trap."

Her male partner laughed and simply fixed the cap on his head. "You would think that the Champion would _enjoy_ being in the spotlight."

"I don't want the media to know about this." She spoke the words casually, despite the unease in her hazel eyes. "It's best to keep this between us three."

"Right." The figure in the middle nodded in agreement as she lifted one of her teal pigtails. "That's exactly why I sent you the address via Pidgy-Mail."

"Even though the bird decided to take a dump on a certain boy's head." The brunette grinned as the boy let out a roar of anger.

"Accidents aside," The blunette scowled at the enraged male until he quieted down. "I'm more than happy to lend you my aid during this...troubling time."

The duo nodded as the girl simply pulled out a small key from her pocket. She then looked between them and started to explain. "It's a bit small, but I'm sure that it can fit three just fine. There's a modern kitchen, a well-stocked study, a flat-screen television in the living room and plenty of closet space. All in all, it's quite the perfect little three bedroom household." The girl paused for a minute before shaking her head. "Well, two bedroom is more accurate since I converted that extra room into a study for my research. I'm sure it doesn't make much difference though."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" The black-haired male lifted his hands in a defensive position as he frowned. "So there's only _one guy_ and _two girls_?" The two females exchanged a look of boredom before looking back at him and nodding. The boy puffed out his cheeks and shook his head. "I _refuse_ to be the only male in this household! I demand that there be a second male to be my roommate since I know you two will share a room."

"Why would you want to have a roommate?" The brunette frowned as her friend folded his arms across his chest. "I thought you would enjoy having your own room."

"Not when I'm outnumbered like this!" He scowled at them as he went on, "You two will just end up ganging up in every decision we make and that will leave me in the cold! I _demand_ to have a second male in this deal or else we can forget the whole thing!"

"Who the heck are we going to ask, Ethan Gold?!" The brunette scowled and threw her hands in the air. "You can't just ask any ol' person to come be your roommate!"

"Especially when one of the persons living in said building is the Champion of Johto." The bluenette added this with a deadpanned expression, feeling pretty frustrated by her hospitality's refusal.

"There's gotta be _someone_ we could ask!" Ethan threw his own arms into the air with a groan. "I don't want to be the only guy in a house filled with girls!"

The brunette rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like _'any-other-guy-would-kill-for-that'_ before letting out a sigh of defeat. Then, she had an idea.

"What about Silver?"

The two others slowly let their head turn to face her head-on, utter shock filling every inch of their faces. The girl just calmly tucked a lock of her chocolate locks behind her ear and continued, "I mean, the guy's been squatting in a cave since we were eleven or twelve. I'm pretty sure he would be more than happy to live with us."

"But he's a known thief!" Ethan blurted the words out without any thought, feeling horror rush through his veins at the mention of the dreaded rival of his childhood friend. "He's nothing but bad news!"

"Oh for the love of Ho-Oh," The Champion rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "How many times do I have to tell you that Silver's past all that now? The guy's been clean for six years, Ethan. Let it go already, will ya'?"

"He does have a point, Lyra." The bluenette gave the other female a look of harsh questioning. "We understand that you are probably the most familiar with him since you two have been...you know..." Lyra shot the girl a look of challenge as her voice faded away, unable to find a good way to put the two rivals' relationship into words at such sort notice. "Look," She began again with a sigh. "You two know each other very well, but Ethan and I are practically strangers to him. We've never really interacted with him unless it was necessary, remember?"

"Well Crystal," Lyra frowned and glared at the blue pigtails on Crystal's shoulders. "I say we ask him. It's not like we know anyone else our age who could possibly be interested in being our fourth roommate." She then closed her eyes and raised her right hand. "All in favor of asking Silver to join us, say I."

Two voices filled the air, one being a bit wavering at the start. Lyra opened her eyes to find Crystal's hand in the air with lowered fingers, almost as if she was reluctant to speak her vote. Lyra gave her childhood friend a victorious smirk and unclipped her Skarmory's Pokéball.

"Well, two against one, Ethan. Looks like I'm paying a quick visit to the Dragon's Den."

* * *

The sound of screeching Zubats echoed off of the cavern walls with a deafening roar, making some of the water droplets resting on the stalactites fall into the swirling blue surrounding the shrine. A single figure stood on that wooden platform, constantly training his Pokémon to take on his greatest challenge.

Just then, his said challenge dashed into the cave and summoned her long Milotic to reach him once again. He didn't move a single inch. He just chuckled and waited for that familiar Marshmallow-Head to dash to his side once again.

After three years, he knew how their relationship worked.

"Silver!" The girl called out his name in greeting as she recalled her elegant Water Type. She then switched the Pokéball for a familiar face to accompany her. The redhead watched on as a short form took his place next to those pink shoes with a pride-filled howl, his voice echoing off of the rocks and bouncing around for a good minute. Once the voice had died away, the duo made their way to his side.

"Well, well," The boy gave her a smirk as she gave him one of her own, both of them happy to see their rival in this damp shelter. "If it isn't Little Miss Champion and her Ice Demon. Tell me, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" He gave her a fake bow as she just chuckled. "Are you in search of a battle, Marshmallow-Head? Or perhaps you have some _other_ proposition for me this evening?"

Both of their faces warmed at his jest, but Lyra shook it off with a smile.

"Very funny, redhead. I'm here for something else."

"Oh," Silver couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice at this. He had been hoping that she had come to visit _him_, but perhaps she was just here on an errand for her cape-wearing idiot of a boss, Lance. The Elder here _was_ his grandfather, after all. Silver tried to keep that cold look of indifference in his eyes as he asked, "Then what brings you here, Pigtails?"

Lyra smiled as his familiar way of misdirection and just let her Glaceon growl at her feet. "I'm here to ask you if you'd like to come live with me."

Cheeks burst into a vibrant scarlet the second she uttered _'live with me'_, the long-time rival feeling utterly baffled by this bold question.

Sure, the two of them had been involved in a romantic way every now and again, an odd date or two here, a kiss there and a few heartfelt moments sprinkled in everywhere. But..._living under one roof_? That was a pretty big step seeing as their last date was over four months ago.

Besides, Silver hated to admit it, but they'd never been an _actual_ couple...

And Silver felt like slamming his head against a wall over that.

"Li-Live with you?!" The utter embarrassment and confusion resonated loud and clear to the teen across from him. "Are you serious, Lyra?!"

The Glaceon below let out a loud roar of fury at the thought of his beloved trainer being anywhere _near_ this ruffian for more than five minutes, let alone _live_ with the guy. Wasn't he the one who had called her countless insults, shoved her on many occasions and even went so far as _trying to strip her when she was trying to sneak into the Radio Tower of Goldenrod_?

Alright, so he had no first-person experience on that last one, but his partner's starter had told him all about it.

The brunette Champion nodded and motioned to the stuffed bag on her shoulder. "I'm going to be staying in Goldenrod for a while and I need a roommate to fill the house. So, I thought you would be interested."

"But..." Silver shook his head to clear his treacherous thoughts before trying to strain his point. "_You want me to live with you?!_"

Lyra rolled her eyes with a groan. "Yes, Mister Over-Reaction. I'm asking you to come live with me." She slowly turned around towards the exit and looked over her shoulder, closing her eyes with a smirk. "If you'd much rather bunk in this Zubat-guano-infested cavern, be my guest. I understand if you can't _stand_ the thought of living with little old Marshmallow-Headed me." She slowly headed towards the broken dock and gave him a curt wave.

"I'll just be on my way then."

"Hold it!" Lyra opened her eyes to find Silver reaching out towards her with a look of desperation. She chuckled at the sight before her before turning back to him slightly. Silver quickly stood up straight again with a grand clearing of his throat and tried again.

"I mean, I'd be alright with that." Silver shrugged with faked dismissal as he tried to contain that awful swirl in his stomach. "I guess I'll come live with you in some dumb house in smelly Goldenrod."

Lyra grinned as her Glaceon let out an agonized howl. "Perfect!" She quickly recalled her Ice Type and summoned her Water Type back into the dark cavern. She hopped on with a single leap and motioned for her Water Type-lacking rival to hop on as well. "Let's get going then."

Silver gave her a nod of agreement, picked up his nearby black duffel bag and leaped onto the Milotic's back, quickly snaking his arms around his rival's sides as to prevent himself from slipping off into the waters below them.

The Milotic looked over her shoulder with narrowed eyes before setting off for the exit, her long body swishing through the waters with slow grace. Silver tried to hide his satisfied smile as Lyra just hummed a familiar tune, eager for them to get on the road to Goldenrod.

Perhaps she could interest her rival in an aerial race to see who could fly to Goldenrod the fastest once they escaped this dingy cave...

* * *

The two rivals were laughing with ease as they made their way towards the large splotch of greenery in this small corner of the metropolis, pink coating their cheeks from both the nip of high altitude and the company they carried. Both of them had of course tried to knock the other off of their mode of transportation on the way over, but neither had managed to succeed in said endeavor.

Besides, they would never _actually_ let their rival plummet to their demise. They would have surely caught them with their own flyer if a certain Skarmory or Crobat happened to falter.

Deciding that the race had been a tie, the duo slowly descended from the clear skies to land in the lush grass of this house's front yard. Black and pink sneakers alike landed with ease on the verdant carpet as their wearers still laughed on about their attempts at knocking their rival overboard, ignoring the stares coming from only a few feet away.

The happy duo recalled their Pokémon with smiles before turning towards the front door. Silver soon found himself face-to-face with one of the individuals he had long ago added to his _'I-so-can't-stand-you'_ list in the literal blink of an eye.

"What is he doing here?!"

Two angry shouts filled the air the second the duo locked their metallic eyes on each other, the sight of the rival male alone making their blood boil.

"Ethan," Lyra glared at the raven-haired teen as he growled at Silver as if he was a wild Pokémon. "I told you I was inviting Silver. I won the vote two-to-one, remember?"

Silver quickly spun around with a spark of fury in his cold eyes. "You didn't tell me Pretty Boy here was involved!"

Lyra raised an eyebrow at the slight tone of betrayal in his voice before lifting a single shoulder in a half-shrug of dismissal. "I didn't think it mattered, Silver. What, did you think this was strictly the two of us in this deal?"

Silver didn't respond, he just turned away with vibrant cheeks.

The other three automatically took that as a yes.

"Well," Crystal decided to take matters into her own hands as Lyra found herself trying to contain a laugh at the childish behavior. "If you are against staying here, you are more than welcome to leave." Silver nodded with a grunt and turned around, almost as if the matter had been settled already.

Crystal then grinned as she lifted her hands out as if balancing a scale. "However," Silver glanced over his shoulder to find the two females giving him sly grins. "This deal does include a backyard large enough to support a full six-on-six battle, central heating, indoor plumbing, a reliable food source and the most important feature, a central location to allow easy access to practically any training location within the Johto region."

Silver's eyes gained a certain spark as the list ran through his mind, his subconscious reminding him of the lack of these features inside of that cavern he had been calling home-base for six years or so.

"Not to mention access to the Magnet Train if you just so happen to desire to train in Kanto instead, redhead." Lyra added the point with a smirk as Crystal nodded in agreement.

"_OR_," Ethan suddenly burst in with a frown, startling the paler male out of his thoughts of comfort. "You could live in that _'sacred cavern of dragons'_ and have privacy, solitude, calm waters, on-location training and overall independence from all other humans!"

Silver cringed as he recalled that those so-called _'benefits'_ were not actually as pleasant first-hand. With a long sigh, he made his choice.

"I'll...I'll stay."

Lyra let out a cheer of victory as Ethan let out an agonized wail of defeat. Crystal just smiled and lowered her hands.

"On _one_ condition!" Silver startled the group with this interjection, making Lyra cringe in anticipation and Crystal raise an eyebrow in questioning. He glared at the black-haired boy nearby as he spoke up. "I get a separate room from that loser!"

"Hey!" Ethan lunged for Silver with his hands balled into fists, but Crystal just held him back. Silver side-stepped a bit closer to his rival as a silent precaution as Crystal let out a sigh.

"I'm afraid the two bedrooms are already divided by gender, Silver." Two mouths dropped open as she shook her head. "Lyra and I will be sharing one, while you two can share one. Not to worry, the beds are on opposite sides of the room and you'll both have your own closets."

Lyra nodded and took a step closer to her rival, a hand on her belt of Pokéballs as to wait at the ready for an attack from her childhood friend.

"Besides," Crystal slowly loosened her grip on Ethan's collar as the teen calmed down. "There are some dividers down in the basement you two could put up. That way, you'll have separate sides of the room and won't have to look at each other if it bothers you so much."

"Done!" Ethan and Silver both shouted out at the exact same moment, earning a growl of challenge from both sides as they found themselves agreeing with their nemesis.

"Good." The bluenette smiled and started to walk towards the front steps. "You two can help me carry them up the stairs."

Both males cringed with exclamations of shock and disgust, making Lyra finally just burst out laughing at their childish behavior. They eventually just let out a sigh of submission and trudged after the head of the house, leaving Lyra to fix her bag's strap and march after them with a smile.

She knew they would get used to it eventually.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello and welcome to my little sitcom-inspired comedy, _"Four Johto Idiots"_! In this series, you can expect heart-racing battles, complicated romance, humor abound, rivalries and most importantly, a mysterious side-plot that will be revealed late on in our little series. **

**In this series, the personalities will be slightly different than our usual fare. For example, we can see from many examples that we have Stubborn!Lyra joining us this time instead of really-cheery-cutie!Lyra. Silver will be a different type of Tsundere instead of just the cold-thaw-loving!Tsundere. Instead, Silver will be cold-thaw-uncertain/loving. Why the uncertainty in a character known for his confidence? Well, personally I feel it would be best to have his shell hide something, here being uncertainty. It's basically the HeartGoldHeadcanon!Silver who accompanies HeartGoldHeadcanon!Lyra (a.k.a Stubborn!Lyra). Ethan will be mixed with Gold's personality, so he's going to be less of a baby. However, this is my first time writing Gold, so please bear with me. Finally, Crystal is going to be serious and level-headed in this as usual, however you'll later find she can have a bit of a mischievous side when she feels the need to let loose. (You'll see her in action later on, you'll understand what I mean a bit later)**

**So, without any further ado, please sit back, relax and enjoy the show!**


	2. The Rules of the Game!

**Episode Two: The Rules of the Game!**

* * *

Once the two teens had helped Crystal carry a total of five four-panel screens up the stairs—which here means _'carried them up the stairs while Crystal drank a glass of lemonade'_—the teens decided to sit down at the oaken dinner table and go down a list of rules for the household. After all, a constitution had to be written before a great nation could be formed, correct?

"Well," Crystal scooted closer to the head of the table as Silver shifted uncomfortably in his seat, not enjoying the glares the end of the table was shooting him. "We all have to agree on a few rules for this to work out. Otherwise, we'll be at each other's throats by the end of the week."

"That's a good idea, Crystal." Lyra shot Ethan a glare to silence his growling, making the boy hesitantly lower himself into his seat and resort to holding his chin up with his fist instead. "We all have to have boundaries in this. After all, every type of challenge has its rules."

Silver suddenly coughed into his elbow, a cough that sounded suspiciously like _'not-if-it's-a-battle-royal-it-doesn't'_.

Lyra shot him a glare as she heard his snide remark loud and clear.

Crystal just rolled her eyes and continued with her plan. "Since we're all living in this home, we will all pay the rent. We'll have an equal responsibility in this, so twenty-five percent is the amount I'll expect to see contributed at the beginning of each month."

Ethan and Silver cringed as they realized that they hadn't exactly expected to be held _financially responsible_ in this deal. They just assumed that there was a strict _'don't kill each other'_ rule and left it at that.

"Next on the list," Crystal turned to Lyra and glared. "Is that there will be _no_ leaving the house after nine o'clock in the evening."

"What?!" Lyra's hands slammed into the table as she leapt to her feet. "What kind of tyranny is this?! A curfew?!" Silver raised an eyebrow in interest as he found his rival's protests suddenly making this interesting.

"Yes," Crystal shot Lyra a harsh look of disapproval at this outburst. "There will be a curfew in place for _all _of us, including myself. It's best if we all stay inside after dark."

Lyra flopped back into her chair and flung her hands into the air. "Why is it so important to be inside after dark?! We all have Pokémon, don't we?!"

The bluenette shot the young Champion a harsh glare of _'you-quit-your-whining'_ quality before continuing, "Ethan has told me all about your signature nocturnal training and I have to agree with him and say that it's far too dangerous." Silver simply put his hands behind his head and grinned as the brunette shot her long-time friend of utter fury. Ethan slowly slid down in his chair with an apologetic grin as Crystal went on, "For now on, you and everyone else in this household will be required to return here after nine P.M. Anyone who neglects to do so will be under full lock-down for twenty-four hours."

"But—" Lyra began to protest before she was silenced by Crystal's harsh blue eyes yet again. The young brunette let out a huff and slumped into her seat, folding her arms and glaring in silent defiance.

"Also," Crystal moved right on to the next subject with a wave of dismissal. She then turned towards the redhead to her right—who just so happened to be enjoying his rival's shutdown—and glared at him as well. "There will be _no_ attacking your fellow roommates."

Silver slowly turned his attention to his left and scowled at the bluenette. "Who said I would attack anyone, anyway?!"

Crystal jabbed the air towards the grumpy brunette with a frown. "Lyra's personal experience with you, sourpuss. You've shoved her, stripped her, pushed her, trapped her under a reeking jacket, tripped her..." A smug grin overtook her face as the two rivals' faces filled with horror. "Need I go on, Silver?"

The red-haired teen turned away with a grumble and tried to ignore the heat in his cheeks. Lyra on the other hand just continued to gape at her rival and silently wonder how Crystal had managed to gather so much dirt on the redhead on such sort notice.

"And finally," Crystal slowly turned her head to the hiding Ethan and raised an eyebrow. "We all must contribute to the maintaining of this house. I will _not_ share a home with slobs, got it?"

"Got it." The collective agreement rang out with three different tones, one of them obviously strained with embarrassment.

The blue-haired teen nodded with a grin. "Then it's settled! We all agree to the terms, so now all we have to do is sign the contract!"

Three heads snapped back to the head of the table with confusion. "Sign the contract?!"

Crystal nodded and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, a strong Feraligatr lumbered out into the room from the hallway carrying a sheet of paper in his sharp claws. The group watched as Crystal gently took the paper, pulled out a pen and placed the large document on the table. "We all must sign here on this bottom line, first and last names please. Therefore, none of you can say down the road that you were just bluffing about doing your fair share."

Crystal quickly readied her pen and signed her name in beautiful cursive. "I, Crystal Heart hereby agree to these terms and place myself at the first line with confidence that my fellow roommates shall hereby follow the terms we have discussed and be model roommates in the Crown Jewels Estate."

"...Crown Jewels Estate?" Silver deadpanned at the name of the house as the others just exchanged odd looks.

Crystal nodded and pointed to each seated person in turn. "Gold is an expensive metal commonly used in jewelery, Soul is something you put into a work that means a lot to you, Crystals are used in fine furniture and jewelry and finally, Silver is used in fine furnishings and jewelry as well. Therefore, all of these things could be found in a royal crown or any region's royal gems. It's as simple as that."

The three exchanged looks that looked as if they had deemed Crystal insane before Lyra frowned at the teen. "...That's the best you could do for my name?"

Crystal shrugged. "It was short notice."

"Well," Ethan rose from his seat and slowly made his way to the document, giving the Feraligatr a pat on the head as he reached Crystal's side. He held out his hand for the pen for a moment and Crystal gladly handed it over. With a deep breath, Ethan turned towards the paper and signed his name in his best hand.

"I, Ethan Gold, do hereby agree to the terms set by Crystal Heart."

He then held the pen out towards the brunette beside him with a raised eyebrow, prompting her to take her turn and sign. With a eyeroll, the young Champion snatched the pen and took the spot next to Ethan in order to write in her best cursive—which had frankly improved greatly with the many years of being a Champion and having to sign autographs and paperwork.

"I, Lyra Soul, do hereby agree to the terms Crystal Heart has provided and do hereby agree to follow them to the best of my ability."

Crystal gave the smart-mouthed girl a playful glare before the group turned their attention to the last member of the gang. Silver looked nervously between them for a moment before letting out a groan and motioning for Lyra to hand him the pen. Lyra smirked as she tossed him the writing utensil and watched as Silver rose to his feet and went to sign the paper. With a deep breath beforehand, Silver signed his name in a surprisingly neat hand of cursive, something that the others had no idea that he had possessed.

"I, Silver, do hereby agree to these terms and—"

"Hold up," The others flinched as Crystal called out for the boy to stop. They slowly turned to find Crystal glaring at the lack of a last name. "Silver needs to sign his _full_ name, not just his first name."

"...I don't have one." Silver quickly turned away as worry filled the two New Bark Town-hailing teens' eyes. Crystal rose an eyebrow before frowning at the cowlick on Silver's head.

"Of course you do, everyone is born with one. You _have_ to have one, Silver. It's just impossible for you to _not_ have one."

Silver slowly turned back towards Crystal with a distant look of cold pain and clouded remembrance. "Not if you purposely rejected yours."

Lyra slowly placed a hand on his shoulder as Ethan motioned for Crystal to drop the subject. A suddenly flash of minute understanding crossed her face before she nodded and held out her hand for the pen. Silver looked towards his brunette rival and plopped the metal pen in her hand with closed eyes, the boy fighting to prevent himself from thinking too long about that day.

Crystal slowly stashed the writing utensil in her coat pocket once again and gently took the document off the table. With a final look to make sure everything was in order, she walked into the kitchen. The others watched on in fascination as Crystal picked up a Pokéball-shaped fridge magnet and stuck the document on the stainless steel surface with a small smile. Once it was firmly secured, she turned towards the kitchen and grinned.

"Congratulations and welcome to the Crown Jewels Estate."

* * *

**Author's Note: (Sorry about the American reference, guys. Been studying U.S History again and it of course proved to be an example for this meeting between our Johto heroes.)**

**And it seems we now have ourselves basic guidelines for this situation! Crystal isn't going to let three more heads move in without first signing over some rights and regulations. Yes, Feraligatr is hers. This is the only change due to the reliance on HeartGoldHeadcanon!Silver and Lyra. As you'll see later, Lyra chose an anxious Chikorita, whom then made Silver choose a serious Cyndaquil. Ethan has all of Gold's team minus Explotaro. He uses Marill as his starter as to separate the two.  
**


	3. Moving in with Unease!

**Episode Three: Moving in with Unease! (And the Reveal of the Sub-Plot!)**

* * *

The open floor plan of the Crown Jewels Estate certainly helped move things along when it came to moving in. Ethan soon found that his heavy bag was much easier to carry when he enlisted the help of his trusty Ambipom named Ataro, the Pokémon eager to help carry anything that his trainer may find too heavy for the boy himself to carry alone.

Lyra and Silver watched as trainer and Ambipom carried load after load of boxes and assorted junk into the room Ethan and Silver were forced to share. Finally, after a good fifteen minutes, Silver frowned and turned his head towards his amused rival.

"Just how much crap did that idiot pack, anyway?"

Lyra snickered and waved the air in dismissal. "Only as much as his bag could carry!"

Silver thought about it for a moment before he deadpanned at the explanation. He gave the brunette a harsh frown and muttered, "You two have some strange bags, that's for sure."

"Eh," Lyra started to walk away and head for her own bag as she realized she still needed to unpack her own things. "It's not big enough to stuff a human in there, so they're not too large."

Silver flinched and gave the girl a look of utter horror at her words, only to find her already at her bag and unclipping a Pokéball from her belt. Lyra grinned at a familiar and well-polished capsule and let out chuckle.

"Well, I'm certain that my loyal 'Gani is more than willing to help me move in!"

A flick of her wrist let the capsule fly into the air and burst open, releasing the Pokémon inside to help his trainer. Lyra's grin fell the second the light materialized into something unexpected.

Just then, a loud scream of utter horror resonated throughout the house.

Two pairs of feet dashed to the living room to find Lyra being held up by her rival, her hazel eyes wider than the Pokéball in her hand as the duo stared before them. Ethan and Crystal slowly walked over to raise an eyebrow at the source of the panic.

There, sitting on the floor, was a Chikorita.

"...G-Gani..." Lyra's voice quivered as if she was about to cry, startling the Pokémon on the floor. The Chikorita looked up at the brunette before him and let out a squeak of questioning. Once the creature heard his own voice however, he leapt into the the air and started spinning around in a panic. Blue and amber eyes watched on as the Chikorita started to claw at the girl's socks, trying to get the brunette's attention.

"I don't see what the problem is." Crystal walked over and leaned beside the Chikorita, startling the poor creature into hiding between his trainer's legs and his arch-nemesis' long jeans. "It's just a Chikorita."

"It's not a Chikorita..." Lyra's voice was almost a whisper as she just stared off into space. "...That's 'Gani."

"Your Meganium?" Silver and Ethan both cocked their heads at the mention of Lyra's loyal starter. The girl nodded and clenched a single hand into a fist. Crystal rose to her feet and frowned.

"That's impossible. Perhaps you mixed up his Pokéball with one of his Eggs?"

"Impossible." Lyra shook her head and slowly felt her legs slip out from under her. Silver slowly helped her to take a seat on the floor, his eyes narrowed as he watched the Chikorita jump onto Lyra's lap. "I'd never mistake his Pokéball. 'Gani is my partner and I never mistake my partners for a different Pokémon."

"Besides," Silver added for the girl as she started stroking the Chikorita's nicked leaf. "Her Meganium hasn't laid a single Egg. He's still the only Flower-Saurus around for Lyra."

"Then how do you explain a fully-evolved starter suddenly being reset to a Chikorita?" Ethan frowned at Crystal's question before he realized something.

The boy quickly unclipped his own starter's Pokéball and flung it high, wanting to check on his beloved Arzumarill. The light slowly took shape and became a blue form on the floor. Ethan let out a gasp of horror as he found his theory correct.

"Mari's been reset too!"

Silver and Crystal turned their heads to find Ethan's recently evolved Azumarill back to square one once again. Sitting on the floor in her place was a perky Azurill, the small Pokémon laughing as she bounced on her tail. She seemed not to mind her change unlike Lyra's Chikorita.

"So..." Silver frowned as he looked from Chikorita to Azurill. "What's going on here?"

"I'm not sure..." Crystal stood up and rubbed her chin with thought. "I've never encountered anything like this before. This defies all we know about Pokémon..." She slowly turned towards Ethan and motioned to the girl and her Grass Type. "Can you remember the last time they were fully evolved?"

Ethan nodded just as his Ambipom hopped out into the fray. "Lyra and I had a battle before we left New Bark Town and we both used our starters." His eyes grew wide as the memories unfolded before him. "And then this giant blue Pokémon appeared and blasted them both with some type of attack!"

Blue eyes grew wide as Crystal suddenly gained an idea. With a quick spin around, she pointed to Silver's face. "Quick! Get out your starter!"

Silver frowned but amused the girl's idea, hurling his Typhlosion into the room with a grunt. All eyes were drawn to a large plume of fire that emerged from the Pokéball. Then, the flames died away to reveal a short figure letting out an adorable roar of intimidation. Silver let out a panicked squeal and picked up his now midget of a Cyndaquil.

"Oh, no no no no no!" Silver looked at every inch of his small Pokémon, making Cyndaquil blush from the off behavior of his master. "No, not you too!"

"Hmm," Crystal frowned as she glared at the redhead and his Fire Type. "I guess that trashes my theory..."

"What theory?" Ethan cocked his head as both of his Pokémon mimicked him.

"Well," Crystal turned back to the two teens on the floor to find Chikorita barking nervously at the Cyndaquil, the duo engaging in a conversation of their own. "I thought that only the two Pokémon outside of their Pokéballs were affected, but that doesn't explain how Silver's Typhlosion was reset..."

"...Silver was stalking me again in the bushes outside of Elm's Lab." All three of the other teens flinched as Lyra's emotionless statement rang out. Ethan and Crystal both turned to find Silver's face the same shade of his hair as he stuttered out a complaint.

"N-Not true! Wh-Why would I be stalking you!? That's nonsense!"

Lyra slowly looked over her shoulder with glassy eyes. "Then explain how Typhlosion is just like 'Gani in this mess."

"Nngh, ummmm..." Silver found himself out of good excuses this time, making him just sigh and admit he was watching his rival's battle near Elm's lab, his Typhlosion out of his Pokéball so both of them could pick up a tip or two on how Lyra's improved. When the strange Pokémon screamed at the battling duo, an aftershock sent Silver and Typhlosion flying out of the town's gates.

Crystal nodded and sighed. "Well, that means my theory's back on. You should all watch them for right now and wait for a while. They might go back to normal after a few days or so. Until then," She slowly started to head for the hallway with a frown. "I'm going to go see what I can find about a giant blue Pokémon with the ability to reset Pokémon."

The affected teens just watched her leave with worried eyes, all of them having a single thought on their minds.

_Please, don't let this be permanent._

* * *

**Author's Note: The title is pretty self-explanatory here. I'll leave it to you guys as to figure out what Pokémon they met in New Bark Town for the moment.**


End file.
